The Fall of Etheria's Magic
by QueenAngella
Summary: Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella are teenage sorcerer's apprentices, but certain events begin to decide what fates that are in store for them.


November 29, 2002

The Fall of the Cosmic Force

Chapter I

Norwyn stood on the balcony of his quarters that overlooked the kingdom of Mystacore. His appearance was still youthful except for the little bit of facial hair that he attempted to grow. Some streaks of gray were starting to show in his light reddish brown hair that was starting to grow just past his shoulders. He was now starting to look his part of being a middle age wizard. He did not wear the long robes that most of the wizards wore but a shorter navy blue tunic that allowed him to move a little bit freely. He looked at the setting sun as it displayed a splash of several shades of red, blue, and orange. He then turned around and saw his two students, Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella. Liora's loose fitting red robe could hardly contain her energy as she sat on the arm of the couch flipping through pages of her textbook. Her shoulder length blond hair hung loosely except for a few small braids that kept the hair around her face from obstructing her vision. Liora and Castaspella had been Norwyn's students for nine years. Liora was now becoming a very beautiful eighteen-year-old. Like most teenagers, she spent most of her time fussing over her looks and young male wizards than in her studies. Norwyn knew that Liora had so much raw talent and could become one of Mystacore's most powerful sorceresses so it frustrated him so much to see her wasting her energy on things he considered far less important.

Norwyn looked over at the younger girl, Castaspella. Castaspella or Cassie as her friends had called her was just thirteen years old, but compared to Liora she was a much more serious student. Castaspella and Liora had been together for years, even before Norwyn had found them as orphans. They were more like sisters. Even their physical appearances were different, yet they had this magical bond that led others to believe they were of the same blood. Castaspella had grown to become a beautiful young woman, looking slightly older than thirteen. Her dark reddish hair hung past her shoulders in unruly curls. She had such intense blue eyes that seemed to look into the souls of even the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses of Mystacore. She and Liora had shared much of the same talent. Norwyn knew when he meant them both that he had to take them both on and train them together. He felt that they could become Etheria's most powerful sorceresses, a fierce duo that would even have the most evil of sorts fleeing in the opposite direction.

Norwyn took a step inside and saw both girls. Liora was still flipping through pages in her book and Castaspella sitting on the floor deep into her book. She hardly looked up when Norwyn entered room, only when Liora looked up from her book and spoke.

"This reading on divination is not worth while Norwyn. I can do much better out there using it", said Liora.

"No sorcerer or sorceress ever became successful at divination just using it. You need to learn on how to use the spells and what not to do while using them. It is not something you cast, young Light Spinner, but something you use for yourself to see the future", said Norwyn.

Liora put the book down in the table, dropping just slightly to startle Castaspella. "Perhaps I care not of the future, Norwyn. People learn to make their future. Not have some spell tell them of it. If everyone knew what fate they were to become, then everybody would just become lazy".

"And you should not have to worry about becoming lazy, Liora", Castaspella said with a hint of sarcasm as she looked up from her book.

Liora reached down from her spot on the couch and messed up Castaspella's already unruly curls. Castaspella turned around and grabbed both of Liora's hands.

"Perhaps the lip zipping spell that I used on Mortella last week in magical weapons class might serve its purpose on you as well, Cassie", said Liora, as she grinned at Castaspella.

"Girls. Liora, let her go. Castaspella, I need you to sit down and be quiet. Perhaps we can continue this conversation later. I want you both to finish reading the chapters I asked you too. Afterwards, I want you both to get some sleep since we have a meeting in Devlan tomorrow", said Norwyn.

Liora let go of Castaspella's hands. Castaspella stuck her tongue out at Liora before she turned and sat down, and began reading her book. Liora just looked at Norwyn, expecting another lecture. Norwyn looked at Liora, knowing that she was waiting for him to say something else.

"Well, if you want to hear my opinion on divination, then perhaps I'll say this. The future is still what you make of it. Divination will show you what you'll become if you continue the path you're taking, but the future shown can change. People who see what they fear will become fine divination not worth practicing. Now, Liora, I suggest you finish your reading. I really want you to succeed. I know you have the skill and the talent. Because I have such high standards in you, I am not looking forward to going to the director of the Academy of Magic to defend you yet again for acting up in class", said Norwyn.

Liora just smiled slightly as if embarrassed. She looked down, hoping to find her chapters interesting and finish reading them.

Norwyn started to walk away toward his bedroom to get some rest, but instead turned to say some last things to Liora before turning in. "By the way, Liora, the reversal spell to separate Mortella's lips did work".

Liora looked up at Norwyn, smiled, and then looked back down at her book trying to finish her reading.

Norwyn entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He looked up and started to talk to himself. "Oh, Liora, tomorrow is no ordinary meeting and I hope you're up to it. You are powerful, but have so much to learn. If only I can figure out what is wrong".


End file.
